Secrets
by missjabbjabb
Summary: Korra gets drunk and Mako takes her home before she does something stupid. When she waked up she finds a naked Korra and himself together, how are they going to keep this one a secret?
1. Chapter 1

It hurt, the alcohol burned her throat as she cringed as she put the glass down. She knew it was stupid and was probably going to get killed by Tenzin for waking up with a head ache but still, it was worth it.

She stood up almost tripping over the bar stool giggling as she did so, swiftly she leaned over the bar and took the alcohol bottle in her hand walking out sculling the drink as she did. Not looking where she was going she felt someone run into her and the bottle flung out of her hand falling to the ground shattering. She walked the liquid spill down into the gutter and groaned.

"You know, spilling a woman's drink, not cool." She slurred out. Looking up she saw Mako and Asami linked arm in arm. She mentally slapped herself. Standing up Mako tried helping to steady her and she pushed herself off.

"No! Don't I'm perfectly fine."

"Korra, please Mako let me take her home." Asami asked.

"No, we aren't going to ruin our evening because Korra couldn't hold her drink."

"Mako, seriously she is falling over her own two feet, I promise I will see you tomorrow." She kissed her boyfriend's cheek and he sighed looking to Korra who was laughing at herself. Mako nodded helping Korra up, Asami slung Korra's arm over her shoulder and carried the very drunk avatar home.

"Asami wait, let me she is too heavy to carry all that way and I guarantee she might puke all over your dress." Asami considered it then nodded slinging her arm over Mako's, she collapsed to the ground laughing before she stood back up holding her stomach.

He grabbed her pulling her into a cradle kissing Asami and walking back to Air Temple Island, realising she probably wasn't going to make it that far he took her to his apartment and tucked her into his bed. She flopped down her hair going all over her face, she wasn't tired nor did she want to sleep.

Walking out of his bed room, he took of the suit he was wearing to dinner with his girlfriend. He couldn't believe she went and got drunk, how stupid could she get? Angrily she took of his scarf placing it on the couch. He had planned to tell Asami that he wanted to be with her tonight, guess that went down the toilet.

Korra and turned in that bed, what was so good about Asami anyway? She was just some pompous rich girl with a pretty face, angrily Korra pushed the covers up staggering to the door where Mako was coming to check on her making sure she want choking on her own vomit.

"Korra go back to-"

"You are so stupid Mako! God I put myself out there and all you do is shove it back in my face." Korra slurred out pushing him away from her. Mako stumbled back putting his arms up to try and stop Korra from falling over.

"You're drunk Korra."

"I hate you so much! All I ever do is be nice to you and save your brother's life-" A wave of dizziness rushed over Korra, Mako's eyes widened as he caught Korra before she fell flat on the floor.

"Korra? Korra wake up come on." He said pleading to the very drunk girl. Korra stood up again before falling, he caught her in his arms and she looked up to him. Their faces only centimetres away. Korra leaned up and smashed her lips to his, he melted into them for a second before pushing her off angrily.

"What are you doing?! Korra I have a girlfriend!" He said angrily running his hand through his hair and stepping as far away from his as possible. Korra smirked and lifted up her top so she was just in her bra. Mako looked before picking it up and throwing it back to her.

"Korra go!" He yelled, she removed her pants as was now standing in front of him in her bra and underwear. She inched closer towards Mako who was moving further towards him.

"No one has to know Mako…"

"Korra-Korra your drunk you should go." She moved even closer now and they were millimetres apart. He wanted to scream and shout, tell her to leave she ran her hand under the singlet tracing her fingers over the lines of his abs.

"Korra don't-" She pressed her lips to his once again only this time he kissed her back. Layers started to come off as he pressed her hard against the wall. Asami didn't go through his mind once.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone through the window and onto her eye lids which hurt her head. Her eye lids fluttered open and she couldn't believe it when she leaned across to find Mako sleeping soundly next to her. Her eyes widened in shock and she sprang up from the covers pulling them up to cover her bare body. Mako jolted awake as the covers left his body as well.

"Oh my god." She mumbled running outside taking the sheet with her. Mako took second to adjust to the light before realising what had happened, he looked down to see that he was naked and he quickly grabbed his pants heading outside to see Korra getting changed.

She was tripping over her feet and mumbling horrible things to herself.

"Korra!"

"Oh my god Mako, we didn't do that? Please tell me that we didn't do that." She pleaded her head throbbing painfully.

A knock came at the door and they both spun around rapidly.

"Honey? Hey it's me."

"Asami! Oh hi! Um two seconds, let me get decent."

"Oh um OK." She said politely. Korra put her hands to her mouth and pulled on the rest of her clothes as well as Mako pulled on his.

"I can't believe we did that!"

"You're an idiot!"

"What me?" He spat.

"Why didn't you stop me? Why did we do that?!" Korra sneered in a poisonous whisper. Mako threw on his singlet and quickly.

"Just go!"

"Where do I go?" She asked pulling her boot on.

"Hey honey, is everything OK. Is someone in there?"

"What no! It's just the radio, um hang on." Korra finally pulled her top over her head and looked around to find an exist. She looked to the window, yep water that would work. She turned to Mako who looked as if he was about to throw himself out the window.

"We need to talk about this and don't jump out the window you could hurt yourself!"

"Yeah well not right now and we have bigger problems than that!" Korra said jumping out the window into the splash of the water. Mako answered the door to Asami who had breakfast in her hand.

"Hey sweetie." She pecked his cheek walking in and placing it down on the table. Mako quickly did up his fly and walked over to the table, he physically felt sick knowing what had happened. He looked at Asami, beautiful Asami. How could he have done something so reckless and dumb? He rubbed his eyes and thought back to last night, how smooth her skin was. Wait, no don't think that, He mentally slapped himself.

"Babe?"

"Oh yeah, just zoned out for a minute there."

"So I'm coming to the game tonight, it's going to be fun." She said excitedly.

"Oh yeah that's great Asami, hopefully we win."

"You will! You shouldn't doubt yourself Mako, you have the avatar on your team for god sake! Hey did she get home OK? I was worried sick about her."

"Oh yeah, you know she is the avatar, she is fine."

"I hope so, I can't wait to see her tonight. Oh god, look at the time, I'd better dash." She stood up elegantly and walked over to Mako giving him a heartfelt kiss. He kissed her back, before she pulled back.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh no reason, bye." She walked out the door and Mako finally breathed. Korra had done a round trip and reached the gym where Bolin was nowhere is night. How could she have been such a idiot? She was upset that Mako and Asami were latched onto each other, but still she shouldn't have gone, gut drunk then had sex with him.

She ran her hand through her hair and sighed, she couldn't believe how much she liked him. How much she well, needed him. She really needed to brush her teeth and take a shower, running into the change rooms she quickly made herself look presentable then changed into her gym gear.

"It was nothing, it was a mistake." She kept mumbling to herself. Maybe if she said it enough times, she would start to believe it. She heard footsteps, it was to early to be anyone else. Mako raced down the stairs, he was pale and looked like he was about to throw up.

"Mako look I-"

"Korra how could you do that?"

"What?"

"You got so drunk and then I was a good person and took care of you, you used me!"

"I used you? Mako you thrusting as much as I was moaning!"

"Korra we can't, we have to forget this whole thing even happened."

"You know what I'm just going to go, maybe you should find yourself a new water bender." Korra spat untying her belt and throwing it onto the floor.

"What why?!" Bolin walked through the doors running to Korra.

"You can't leave Korra, you are the best water bender ever!" Bolin begged picking it up and handing it back to Korra.

"I think it's for the best Bolin." Korra sighed walking away, Bolin grabbed her hand turning her to face him. He gently tucked back a piece of lose hair behind her ear, Mako felt something turn in his gut. Jealousy?

"No, we have a game tonight, c'mon Korra we are friends you can't leave." She looked down to the rope then back at Bolin, yes she had screwed up with Mako but her and Bolin were still friends.

"Please Korra." He asked once more.

"Alright, but just one more game, I have this thing to do tonight, some moer people have been busted chi-blocking."

"AWESOME! I will be back, got to go get some gym gear." He ran off into the equipment room and Korra hugged herself looking back up to Mako. He looked down then back up to Korra.

"I have to tell Asami."

"No, don't. It was nothing, I was drunk and you were helping me out. If you don't tell her, no one has to get hurt."

"I would be lying to her, and I don't want to do that."

"Mako, she's beautiful, god she is so beautiful and nice and funny, don't tell her because then you can be with her."

"Korra I-"

"If I am your friend, you won't tell her."

"Korra we are friends but she is-" She interrupted him not wanting to hear the words escape his mouth.

"Your girlfriend I know, just please do me a favour and don't tell her. Once I help you win the tournament I'm gone I promise and you and Asami can live happily ever after." He looked to the pleading girl. Guilt poured through him.

"OK, but you don't have to leave." He said quietly.

"It's the right thing to do."

"Got it, why is it so gloomy?" Bolin shouted.

"Let's train." Mako said walking away, Korra stood back with tears in her eyes but swallowed them back and walked forward ready to bury her feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

"Korra, I really think this is a bad idea." Tenzin nagged.

"Look, it probably is but if I do this then Tarlock will get off my case and I won't have to see Mako every day."

"I thought you and Mako were friends?"

"Um, yeah its complicated anyways I will see you later."

Korra raced out to the police station where Tarrlock was getting ready. He didn't really say much as he was giving orders to everyone else but she put on her uniform and kept quiet. Her memory was still blurry but whatever she did remember it, it sent tingles down her spine and all the way to her fingertips.

"Korra?"

"Oh sorry, um yeah in and out I know."

She was so used to putting up barriers because no matter what, she would always get hurt but this wasn't something she was prepared for. It was her first time, she was pretty sure it was meant to be special, was it even special to him? Most of all she never wanted to regret her first time, but she did, she hated that he wasn't hers and she hated that he had a girlfriend.

The truck stopped and kicked her back into her senses. Tarrlock walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Korra, are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She mumbled. Tarrlock nodded and followed her to the window where they were loading water. She hated this, not that she agreed with what they were doing but this wasn't her responsibility, she was a peace keeper not a police officer.

"GO!" Tarrlock yelled. Korra bent the water in freezing the space around the people, she jumped in knowing that they couldn't get her and waited for the earth bending officers to arrest them. More chi-blockers ran off but she quickly followed.

They were quick but she bent some of the left over water sticking one of them to the wall. The other turned around attacking her, but didn't even get a chance to do anything before Tarrlock came for back up.

"Korra! Good job, another successful night." She nodded agreeing with him, she guessed it was successful but she didn't overly care. She couldn't get Mako out of her head, he was in there all day, and when she wasn't thinking about that night, she was thinking about him.

She looked up to see a large electrical wire coming her way and pushed Tarrlock out the way who was talking to her but she wasn't overly listening. It hit her hard lashing around her, she moaned in pain and quickly pulled it off.

"Korra are you alright?" He asked. She couldn't pull it off her and it was shocking her. He quicly pulled it off the girl while she squirmed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She mumbled. It hurt, she couldn't make it like it didn't but she could probably cover it up. The time went quickly after that, she hit the hay and went to sleep instantly.

In the morning, training was the same time as usual and she wasn't happy about it. She groaned over to the mirror lifting up her top, blue and grey bruises with trickles of blood were seeping down her chest and stomach.

She hissed when she touched them, she had been hit by these before but nothing like this. She bent some water up and tried to heal it but the pain only intensified. She gasped biting her lip so she wouldn't scream.

She quickly pulled on a fresh shirt and ran out to practise. She took several deep breathes in and continued to walk. When she arrived Mako, Bolin and Asami were there, Bolin was actually practising as compared to Mako and Asami who were play fighting.

Korra lowered her eyes not wanting to see what was happening. Bolin walked up to her and helped her carry her stuff.

"Let me help you, OK well we have a big night tonight so let's get training." She nodded walking to the change rooms. Lifting her top up was a problem, she winced in pain as she pulled it over her head. She sucked in as much air as she could before pulling her gear on.

Walking out she prayed she didn't look pale. It felt more inflamed then it did before, but it was an electrical shock, it would heal right? She started to train totally ignoring Mako, he and Asami were joking around together. She did simple tricks that would get them further in pro bending then the fancy stuff she had been taught would.

"Oh Korra!" She heard Asami call out to her. She turned around to see the raven haired girl heading toward her with a smile on her face.

"I don't need to be a pain but I seriously need your help with something."

"Yeah, anything." Korra said politely guilt pouring through her.

"Me and you haven't really spoken much since you got into town and I could seriously just kick myself. I know it's probably not your thing but my father is throwing a ball and I need to buy an outfit, you want to come?"

"Oh, me-I'm totally bad with picking out fits Asami."

"Well maybe tomorrow, if you're not tired from the game." She wasn't tired at all from the game. She felt over whelming sick and she had a pretty good idea why.

"Yeah, sure I'd love to." Asami smiled. Giving her a quick wave and her boyfriend a peck on the cheek she walked out giving a quick wave to Bolin. Korra finally breathed before Mako walked over to her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What?"

"Hanging out with Asami?"

"She offered, I didn't even have time to say no Mako." Korra defended herself. Mako went to yell but stopped as Korra took another deep breathe in, her facepale white.

"Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"…Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, just tired, I'll um see you tonight OK? I'm just feeling a bit tired from that raid last night and I need some sleep." He nodded looking extremely worried for the girl. She went to walk out, when he followed her grabbing her arm spinning her around.

"I-I didn't mean to be such an arse before, when Asami left. I'm sorry."

"I think I deserve it after what I did to you and her." Korra left the stadium with tears in her eys.


	4. Chapter 4

She lifted up her top once more only to see more black lines traveling down her body in the shape of her veins. Everything was hurting and worst of all, she had to go out with the guy she had slept with girlfriend. She pulled down her top and changed into her gym gear ready for the game. She winced as the material had touched where her mark was.

This couldn't be normal? It was basically pulsating black and the pain was horrendous. She knew she probably should have told Tenzin but this would have happened to lots of benders, why was it effecting her so badly? Tenzin knocked on the door telling her that Asami was here and she thanked him for telling her. She lowered her top slowly before it covered her skin again, she walked out the door.

She raced out the door only to find Asami waiting at the docs with a smile on her face.

"Korra! Look I know today really isn't your scene, but we are going to find you a killer dress then go do some fun things." Asami winked. Korra smiled and followed the raven haired girl to the boat.

"I'm so glad we could do this today, Bolin has raved about you."

"Really?"

"Oh god yes! He is going to accompany you to the ball tonight, I insisted that he asked you."

"Oh, well I'm sure it will be great." Korra said sheepishly. Asami talked about the ball for a little bit before turning back to Korra.

"Look to be perfectly honest there is another reason why I invited you today." She started off, looking back up to Korra she sighed.

"Mako has seemed really…distant lately and I was just wondering if you knew why?"

"Oh, um no me and Mako don't really talk I'm sure he is just worried about the tournament is all." Korra felt bad by lying to the girl. But Mako wanted to be with Asami and she knew that, she stood up moving across from Asami.

"He is crazy about you, believe me, when you're not a practise he is talking about you and when you're at practise he is with you." Korra said backing it up with a comforting smile. Asami smiled to and thanked her for her words.

Once they arrived at the shop, Korra was hurting much more. The lash around her wasn't getting any better, she felt sick and she had to shop which made her feel even sicker. Asami looked around at dress after dress finally picking one out for herself. She browsed around while Korra skimmed lightly over the clothes until she heard Asami gasp in delight.

"Oh Korra, I know which dress you're going to wear tonight." She smiled handing it to Korra. Korra gasped in how beautiful it was before handing it back.

"No, Asami I couldn't, it's too much."

"Meh, it's your treat for taking such good care of my boyfriend in the ring." She smiled handing it back, guilt had replaced the blood in her body while Asami started to pick out a dress for herself.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Asami asked her. Korra looked up to her and nodded.

"I think Bolin really likes you Korra, do you like him too?" She asked. Korra swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Of course I like Bolin, he's a great friend."

"I don't mean friends wise, Korra he adores you." She laughed pulling out a deep red dress with silk and a train. She put it to her skin and Korra nodded with a smile Asami smiled back.

"You should wear that, it's beautiful." Asami payed for both of the dresses and they walked out of the dress shop together. Korra actually really liked Asami, she was nice and way less of a girly girl then she expected. After Asami had taken Korra to her father's race track they sat down and laughed at the guy who had spun out after the third corner.

"That was good." Asami laughed. She looked at Korra and started to play with her fingers.

"Korra, I'm really glad I got to spend time with you today, I think I owed to Mako to just get to know you and I'm really glad I did." She smiled. Korra heart instantly wanted to break she nodded in agreement before tears started to roll down her cheek. Asami's face dropped.

"Oh, did I say something?" Korra smiled shaking her head and wiping away the tears. Pulling herself together she stood up and smiled at the raven haired girl.

"No, I just-I'm really happy for you and Mako." Asami pulled her into a big hug and Korra didn't at fist know how to react. She put one arm around her and patted her back. She heard Asami gasp before releasing her.

"Oh my god, I have to go! I was supposed to meet Mako half an hour ago! Can you make it home by yourself or would you like me to cancel?"

"Of course not, go it's fine I can make it." Asami hurried off to meet her boyfriend and Korra sat there by herself. She wanted to cry but instead she just stood up and walked home, quietly and alone. She held the dress in the bag thinking of how cheap she felt letting Asami pay for it after everything she had done to her.

When she finally arrived to her room everything was blurry, she had figured it was because she had spent to long of the day on her feet. She collapsed on the bed shutting her eyes falling into deep sleep, pain burning through her body the whole night.


	5. Chapter 5

When she opened her eyes, it was an instant reaction. She felt something rise in her throat and she coughed, over and over until blood spluttered out onto her hand. She shivered looking at it, shaking her head. How could this even be happening to her? She quickly ran to the bathroom cleaning the blood off her hands. Korra splashed water over her face and breathed in deeply, her eyes moved down to where she knew the bruise was. She grabbed her top pulling it up, she bit her lip so she wouldn't scream.

"Oh my god…" She mumbled to herself when she saw it. It was worse than it was before. The black lines were traveling not just down her body now but up to her neck and around her back. It looked like a poison running it's course through her body. She was petrified. It was purple and black and the lines where it had wrapped around her body were now bright red and inflamed. Deciding a shower might help she stripped off her clothes trying not to wince and stepped into the shower. She turned on the water hoping it would ease the pain but no such luck, it just burned more. She quickly shut the water off and curled up into a ball on the fall of the shower with tears in her eyes.

"Korra! Breakfast." Tenzin called through the bathroom door.

"Coming…" She said as confidently as she could. Korra heard Tenzin sigh behind the door.

"I will see you out there." She heard his footsteps walk off and she went to get changed.

…

She cleaned off breakfast quickly trying not to show her pain, Tenzin carried on with the light banter she had come to get used to at breakfast but she didn't contribute. She walked off not saying a word and hoping she could make it through training.

When Korra arrived Asami was there.

"Perfect, just freaking perfect." She mumbled to herself immediately feeling bad after the dress Asami had just bought her. She turned on her smile and strolled up happily.

"Hey, why is there no training going on."

"We need a day off, we have been working flat strap all week. We are going to go to Asami's house for a swim." He said smiling. Korra's fear must have shown because all their faces dropped.

"Korra?"

"I just remembered I have to help Tarlock with a…mission yeah, a mission." She said matter of factly. Mako raised an eye brow not buying it obviously.

"But Korra-" She was walking away quickly before they could even ask her. She was walking fast out of the training arena before she heard footsteps behind her.

"Korra! Korra hang on!" It was Mako, she slowed down and then rubbed her face trying to not let her frustration show.

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Bailing on us all like that?"

"I told you I have to see Tenzin." She said crossing her arms.

"You said Tarlock inside." He crossed his arms looking at her. She mentally slapped herself and lightly giggled before pain shot through her bruise and she stopped. She pulled her collar feeling hotter under the pressure Mako was putting on her.

"I'm seeing them both." Korra snapped. Mako eyes widened as he came closer to Korra.

"What is that?" He asked angrily but she could tell there was a tone of worry laced in his words.

"What is what?"

"Those lines on your neck." He tried to come closer but she backed away flicking his hand away.

"You should go, there waiting for you." She turned on her foot not waiting for him to reply and quickly ran off. Korra couldn't believe he had seen it, how stupid could she be to pull her collar like that? She scolded herself cursing mentally. She wasn't lying about Tarlock though; she did have to see him about another mission she had to do. It was still early morning, she felt stupid for leaving the way she did but she wasn't exactly prepared to explain her spider veins to anyone just yet, it would heal. It had happened to everyone else, even Mako had been shocked by one and he was fine she would be too she told herself. Hours passed that she filled in with air bending training, of course no air came out but the time passed doing it.

When Tarlock time as she now called it came around she was scared, not because of her injury but because she was scared of the whole situation. Last time she did this she was lashed and now she could barely move. It had taken her all of an hour to put her uniform on back at the house and during the raid she wasn't much better.

She crouched down low next to Tarlock and eyed the chi blockers, she saw all of five, she could take on that many…couldn't she?

"Korra? Korra we are ready to go in." He said giving her a nudge to pull her out her tizzy, she nodded and waited for her queue. Concentrating was becoming difficult she could barely stand let alone do this. She breathed in and then barged in instantly shredding the opponents with water. One was running off.

"There's one getting away!"

"Well go get them!" Tarlock scolded with his hands full. Korra ran off in the direction, she didn't know how she was going to pull this off but she knew she wouldn't go down without a fight. She kicked a fire ball at the chi blocker who hit the wall hard and didn't get up. Korra sighed in relief she bent water over their hands for cuffs. She turned to walk away then a foot kicked her hard in the back sending her flying forward. She responded quickly and stood up turning around to attack before the urge to cough came over her again. She resisted and kicked fire at the chi-blocker who missed it. Tarlock came up behind her freezing the chi-blocker.

"Korra, get your head in the game!" He scolded. She stood there holding her body while she felt the pain pulse through her. She walked out quickly not bothering to get a picture, she wanted to go home. She wasn't quite sure if she could even make it that far but she would try. She found it hard to get home but when she did Tenzin was waiting up. He looked worried.

"Korra, I need to speak with you."

"Yes?"

"Mako spoke to me today, he sounded worried." She scrunched her eye brows.

"He spoke to you?" That came out a little harsher then intended.

"He is just worried, he thinks something has happened…maybe yours and his relationship has changed-" He said trying to calm her down.

"Why? Why is he all of a sudden worried about my personal wellbeing, I'm fine and you can tell him to stay the hell out of my life." She screamed harshly punching a wall on her way though. She was so angry, tears fell out of her eyes out of pure frustration. She reached her room lying down on the bed, she didn't sleep though, she just laid awake thinking about that one night stand that meant so much to her and so little to him.


End file.
